


The One Spot

by phantisma



Series: Keeper Verse [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been out in the yard working and is all hot and sweaty. Dana's out for the day with friends. Sam is...um...hot. Masturbation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Spot

“Hey Dean?”

Dean’s sprawled on the couch, sipping his beer, shirt off, jeans undone, trying to cool off after mowing the lawn. “Yeah?”

Sam’s upstairs, yelling from the bedroom. “How long is Dana going to be over at Beth’s?”

“Not sure, at least another hour.”

“And John wasn’t planning on coming over?”

Dean sighed and sat up. “Not that I know of. Why?”

“Just asking.”

Dean looked up as Sam emerged from the bedroom, stark naked. “No particular reason.”

Dean licked his lips unconsciously. “You run out of clothes, Sammy?”

“I was just thinking that it’s hot…you know?”

Dean certainly did know. His whole body knew. “Why don’t you come on down here and let me cool you off.” Dean said, spreading his legs a little to make room for his hardening cock.

“I’m not so sure that would make me cooler.” Sam argued, moving to lean on the railing. His cock was hard and it poked out between the spindles.

“You being up there isn’t helping me at all.” Dean said a little hoarsely.

“I like the view.” Sam said with a smirk. “Like you’re on display for me. Take it out for me.”

Dean watched Sam drag a hand over his own cock and took a deep breath before sliding a hand into his jeans and feeling the silky weight of his dick swelling into his hand. “Sammy…come on, don’t tease.”

“Want to watch, Dean. Touch yourself for me.”

Sam’s got one leg up on the railing now, his dick hanging over, hard and red. Dean licks over his lips and puts the beer aside to concentrate. His eyes never leave Sam’s hand as he slowly jacks himself.

Dean’s hand mimics his movement, up and down, slow as molasses. Sam makes this noise that’s something more than breathing, but not quite a gasp and Dean shudders.

The sweat from outdoors is gone now and in its place is the slick of need. He wants Sam to come down those stairs and fill him up. He wants Sam’s mouth and fingers. He wants to feel him inside him and around him. Wants to come from the feeling.

“Harder Dean…need to see you.” Sam’s voice is a sultry whine that falls down the stairs and makes Dean’s hand move a little faster, a little harder. Dean’s hips lift up and he’s breathing harder too…straining to give Sam what he wants…whatever he wants…

Then Sam is grunting and there’s an odd, wet sound as his stream of come hits the coffee table. Sam is laughing and Dean strangles out a groan as he comes, angling his cock to hit near Sam’s spot.

Dean looks up as he finishes, and Sam is laughing. “Well, that’s one spot in the house we’ve never come before.”


End file.
